narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Haruka Kanata (Opening)
Haruka Kanata ''' es el segundo opening del anime Naruto, esta canción salió en el 2003 con el álbum '''Hōkai Amplifier y es interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock, Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Sinopsis En un desierto, la cámara se mueve hacia los tres Genin del Equipo 7. Introduce a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y a Kakashi al final, se muestra cómo toman la foto del equipo y aparecen los otros Genin de la misma y otras aldeas. Equipo Gai, Equipo Asuma y Equipo Kurenai. Después aparece Kabuto con su Banda Ninja de la aldea de la Hoja, aparecen varios Jōnins seguidos por el Equipo Baki, Naruto y Sasuke aparecen en medio de Gaara, el cual hace una tormenta de arena mientras Orochimaru coloca sus ojos sobre Sasuke. Los equipos aparecen girando, después se muestran a los Genin luchando contra rivales y enemigos. Naruto aparece con un poco de su sello liberado, la escena es opacada por flores rosas y mechones de cabello de Sakura. Aparece la silueta de Orochimaru encima de Kakashi, seguido de Kabuto con su banda ninja del sonido, Orochimaru de nuevo con Sasuke liberando el Sello Maldito del Cielo, Naruto es lanzado hacia atrás, se levanta velozmente y dirige un puño hacia la cámara. Un resplandor cambia el lugar hacia Naruto acostado en medio de los otros Genin, el brillo hace presencia de nuevo y desde atrás muestra a varios de los Genin en la arena pre-eliminar de los exámenes Chūnin. Letra Romaji= Fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa Iki isoide shiboritotte motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku e ubaitotte tsukandatte kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata Fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa Iki isoide shiboritotte motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku e ubaitotte tsukandatte kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa Dakara haruka kanata Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou |-| Kanji= 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ギュっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと伝うよもっと さあ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前より ずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だからもっと…遥か彼方 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ギュっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと伝うよもっと さあ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前より ずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だから、嗚呼、遥か彼方 偽る事に慣れた君の世界を 塗り潰すのさ、白く… |-| Español= Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar atravesando la noche antes de que tengas que consolar pienso terminar mis días Si abres tu corazón, y lo atraes poco a poco seguramente te llegará y lo sentirás Viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir más lejos conquistándote y atrapándote si no eres tú, no tiene sentido así que iré aún más allá Pisaré a fondo el acelerador y no pienso parar atravesando la noche antes de que tengas que consolar pienso terminar mis días Si abres tu corazón, y lo atraes poco a poco seguramente te llegará y lo sentirás Viviendo rápido y exprimiendo cada segundo aunque se me enreden los pies seré capaz de ir más lejos conquistándote y atrapándote si no eres tú, no tiene sentido Así que me iré lejos en la distancia... Tu mundo se convertirá en una cosa de engaño Pintado de Blanco... |-| Inglés= Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah! We'll go all through the night I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah! We'll whittle the days away... When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you, Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah... Hurry it up! Wring it out! Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far... Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it, If it isn't you, then what's the point? So I'll go further and further away! Hit the gas! There is no need to finagle, oh yeah! We'll go all through the night I'lll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah! We'll whittle the days away... When you open you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you, Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah... Hurry it up! Wring it out! Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far... Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it, If it isn't you, then what's the point? So I'll go far into the distance... Your world will become a thing of deceit Painted all in white... Video thumb|center|600px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *Es el primer opening japonés en ser utilizado para la versión estadounidense y latina. En dichas versiones tambien se utilizó una "segunda versión" de este opening, que reemplaza al tercer opening. *Existe también una segunda version japonesa del opening, que posee varios retoques en la animación y muestra a Sakura con su pelo corto desde el principio. *El grupo Asian Kung-Fu Generation posteriormente realizaria el decimonoveno opening de Naruto Shippuden, como tambien el ending de Road to Ninja: Naruto La Pelicula. La banda también ha realizado temas musicales para otros animes conocidos como Bleach, Boku dake ga Inai Machi y Fullmetal Alchemist. *Cuando se muestra a los Genin mientras la cámara gira, el Equipo Gai aparece dos veces y en dos fondos diferentes, la primera en la arena de las batallas preliminares y la segunda en un fondo al atardecer. en:Haruka Kanata id:Haruka Kanata Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora